


Passion for Fashion

by For-Chan Cookie (ForChanCookie)



Category: Dame x Prince Anime Caravan (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, M/M, Sewing, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForChanCookie/pseuds/For-Chan%20Cookie
Summary: Once Narek realizes that Mare can sew, he demands that he make an outfit for him. Things get a little out of hand.





	Passion for Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching DameXPrince and I thought it would be fun if Narek demanded that his fashion rival make him an outfit. It's just a quick bit of fluff. Enjoy!

"Wait! You sew?!" Narek screeched when he stumbled upon Mare in a corner with some fabric, needles, and thread.

Mare looked up at him dully. "How do you think Kyuaran stays so fashionable?" He looked down at the dress he was sewing and continued to carefully stitch it together.

"I thought you had a seamstress!"

Mare scoffed. "As if they could fulfill Kyuaran's needs to my standards. I make the best outfits for her."

"Make something for me!" Narek demanded.

Mare paused and looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "What?"

"I have already acknowledged your fashion sense. It is almost on my level! You must make something for me!" Narek said, falling to his knees and grabbing at Mare's hands.

Mare dropped his needle in shock, wondering how neither of them got stabbed. The needle hung from the thread, swinging under their hands and Mare stared at it, then their clasped hands. Narek shook their hands. "You must do it," Narek said, drawing his attention up. "I need a fashionable outfit designed by my fashion peer!"

Mare was feeling pretty speechless and crowded, especially when Narek's elite guards surrounded them and started to sprinkle confetti down on their heads. “Only two people can wear my outfits,” he grumbled, ducking his head. 

“No!” Narek shouted. “It is a crime to deprive the world of my fabulous self wearing your designs! I will buy any supplies you need. All the leftovers can be used for Kyuaran!”

Mare blinked. “Anything?”

Narek nodded emphatically. “Diamonds! Gold! The finest silks! Whatever you need, I will buy it, as long as you make an outfit for myself as well as Lady Kyuaran!”

Lady Kyuaran? Mare kind of liked the sound of that. “O-ok,” he mumbled. “I guess you’d both look good in gold.”

“Of course! I look amazing in everything!” Narek declared, laughing merrily as his guards agreed and continued to shower them with confetti. “Come now! Let us shop!” Narek dragged Mare to his feet. 

“Now?” Mare asked. 

“Now!” Narek insisted. “Bring his things!” he instructed his guards as he held Mare’s hand tightly and dragged him shopping.

* * *

“What an excellent eye for color!” Narek cooed as he rolled around on the bolts of fabric Mare had chosen. 

Mare looked up from his sketch pad and rolled his eyes. “Stop rolling on them, they’ll wrinkle.”

“But they feel so wonderful against my skin. You have such a sense of texture. The finest silks. The smoothest velvets. Feeling them against my naked skin is a treat!”

“Keep your clothes on,” Mare mumbled, blushing. He returned his eyes to his sketch pad. 

“What are you scribbling over there?” Narek demanded. “A portrait of me?” He asked excitedly. 

Mare huffed. “No. I’m sketching outfits,” he said. 

“Let me see!” Narek demanded, hopping off the bed and hurrying over to stare over Mare’s shoulder. 

Mare’s shoulders hunched up, but he didn’t hide his sketch. 

“Oh! How stylish! What a grand cape! I will look excellent in that!” Narek declared. “And that dashing plunge to show off my perfect pectorals! Ah! I can’t wait to wear it!” 

Mare blushed. “It will take a few days. And we can do a fitting.”

“Ha ha ha! You want to see me in all of my glorious nudity!” Narek said. 

“I’ve already seen that,” Mare said. 

“And you were dazzled!” Narek insisted. 

“I was something,” Mare muttered as Narek continued to drape over him and laugh.

* * *

“How did this happen?” Mare glanced beside him. Narek was sprawled naked as the day he was born on the bed next to him. 

“Ah ha ha ha ha!” Narek cackled from the other side of the bed. “You were overcome by lust for my fabulous body and we tumbled passionately into bed.”

Mare winced at the volume of his tone and the soreness of his body. Perhaps a little too passionately. He pulled the covers up over his head. 

Narek tugged at the covers. “We should get up soon. The painters will be here before we know it.”

“Painters?” Mare peered out from under the covers. He flushed when he noticed Narek’s nudity. He didn’t have the slightest shred of modesty to pull the blanket over himself!

“Yes! They will be painting our fabulous engagement portrait!” Narek declared. 

Mare sat up, wincing at the pull of his muscles. “Engagement?!”

“Of course! As princes, it is our duty to unite our countries through marriage! You should begin designing our fabulous wedding attire as soon as possible!”

Mare stared at him in horror. How did they become engaged? He was just making an outfit for Narek and things might have gotten a little out of hand during the fitting, but marriage?!

“Don’t look so shocked my princely paramour. I know it is hard to believe that I, Prince Narek of Milidonia, am marrying you, but it is no dream! We have shared our youthful passions, and soon we will unite for life!”

“I didn’t agree to this!” Mare protested. 

Narek grinned, crowding into Mare’s personal space. “You did last night,” he said, sliding an arm around Mare’s waist. “Perhaps I should remind you how this came about?”

Mare’s eyes widened, but Narek was pressing their mouths together before he could voice his protest. And soon the will to protest at all melted away.


End file.
